The mother of my children
by Anushka
Summary: A teen magazine sparks a confession. Pairing NS


**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters. Don't want to own them either, I just want Jorja and George portraying Nick and Sara. I do not own "Fancy" either.

**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews. The story behind this ficlet? It just popped up in my head. Hope you will enjoy.

**Pairing**: N/S

* * *

**The mother of my children**

It had been a slow night and Warrick and Nick were sitting in the break room.

"Hey, seems like one of our girls has left a girly magazine here," Warrick said while he picked up the magazine. It was called "Fancy" and the cover was entirely pink with little purple hearts as decoration.

"I don't think it's Catherine's or Sara's. Can you imagine Sara ever reading THAT?!" Nick responded looking at the glossy pink magazine Warrick was now flipping through. "Lindsey must have left it here last time she visited."

"Hey it has a questionnaire with which you can decide who your perfect partner is, wanna do it?" Warrick was getting really excited about the magazine.

"Sure, it's not like we have anything better to do. You ask the questions first." Nick said wondering how on earth answering questions could help you find your perfect partner.

"Okay here we go." Warrick said trying to figure out how to change the questions into male questions as the questions were posed in a female way.

You were supposed to answer 10 questions and each answer was worth a particular amount of points. After answering the questions you had to add the points and your total score was matched with a description of your perfect partner. Then you had to answer the final and most important question. You were supposed to answer this question with the description in mind.

"I don't know if you have been answering these questions truthfully, Nicky boy." Warrick said laughing out loud over the answers Nick had given him. He never thought Nick was the type of guy who rather stayed at home watching a movie with his girlfriend than go out to a club. Most of all Nick's answer on the blondes and brunettes question surprised him. He always thought Nick fancied the blondes, but apparently he was wrong.

"Oh, shut up and add those points and read the description of my future partner, will you!" Nick wasn't sure answering the questionnaire had been such a great idea.

"Okay, your score is the grand total of 105, which belongs to perfect partner number 2: You want your perfect partner to be your equal, emotionally and professionally. She has to be a strong and independent woman with whom you can have intellectual conversations. She has to have brown hair and eyes and a great sense of humor. Doesn't sound too bad, does it?" Warrick said looking at his friend who looked like he was taking it all a bit too serious.

"Hey Nicky, it's just a teen magazine, you don't have to worry I'm not going to keep you to it. If you decide to marry a blonde with blue eyes it will be fine by me." Warrick said trying to suppress his smile. He wasn't sure his friend had even heard him.

Nick indeed hadn't heard Warrick. He was surprised how accurate the teen magazine had been. He reprimanded himself for showing his shock so openly. Fortunately Warrick seemed to think he wasn't happy with the result. Little did he know he was more than happy with the result, because the person who fit the description perfectly was the one person he had been falling in love with. He had to make sure though that Warrick didn't figure out the real reason behind his reaction to the result.

"Hey, didn't I have to answer another question, you know the important one?" he asked Warrick who already started to answer the questions for himself.

"Yeah, I almost forgot. Let's see. It's says: Who do you want to be the mother of your children?"

Before Warrick could comment how ridiculous that question was he heard Nick say: "Sara".

"What?! Did I hear you correctly? Do you want Sara to be the mother of your children?!" Then it all dawned on Warrick. The answer to the blondes and brunettes question wasn't a coincidence. His friend had had someone in mind while answering that question.

Nick covered his face with his hands. He couldn't believe he had just said that. He meant it alright, but how could he have said it out loud. He hadn't even told her about his feelings and here he was telling Warrick he wanted her to be the mother of his children.

"Nick, I understand why you are attracted to her, but why do you want her to be the mother of your children? She is not exactly the motherly type."

"Well, Sara is someone who always tries to improve herself. She never quits working and tries to be the best in everything she does. I think she would be the type of mother who would do her very best to show her children she loves them very much every single day and she would never get tired trying to explain things to them. She would never quit caring, like some of the mothers we encounter in our line of work do." Nick answered without hesitation.

Warrick was surprised by the well thought out answer of his friend. He gathered Nick must have thought about this before.

"Nick, Warrick, DB in the desert. I have told Brass you will be with him in 15 minutes." Grissom said standing in the doorway of the break room.

The slow night had turned into a busy one and Nick and Warrick ended up working into the dayshift's shift. Nick walked into the break room tired to the bone. He hadn't expected Sara to be there as well.

"Hey," she called out to him.

"Hey, what are you still doing here?"

"Greg was looking for his glossy magazine and didn't want to process my DNA samples until he had found it."

Sara mentioning the glossy magazine made him slightly uncomfortable.

"Nicky, are you alright?"

"Uhhh, yeah I'm okay," he stuttered.

"Hey Sar, do you want to have breakfast with me? I'm cooking.

"Sure, just one question though."

"Shoot."

"Well I was wondering if it's going to be you and me or if someone else will be joining us", she said with a sly smile.

"Huh, what, well just you and me, I suppose. Why?"

"If you want me to be the mother of your children, we better start making those babies and I don't think it's a good idea to have someone else present while we do that." Sara said trying to keep a straight face.

Nick's face turned purple, not able to respond.

"I guess I see you later at your place," she said winking at him before she turned to leave, but before she could Nick brushed passed her rushing out of the break room.

"Hey where are you going?!" she yelled after him.

"Gotta kill someone!" he yelled back.

"Make sure to hide the evidence!" she yelled back. She hoped Nick wouldn't be too hard on Warrick. It was because of him they finally got around to admitting their feelings for one another. Well kind of anyways.

* * *

**A/N: **Hate it, like it, or even loved it (just kidding), let me know:-) 


End file.
